1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for operating internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for operating internal combustion engines, wherein the methods and systems reduce internal combustion engine exhaust emissions of the internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common in the art of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, particularly as relates to internal combustion engines that power transportation vehicles, is a continuing need to design, develop and manufacture internal combustion engines, as well as the transportation vehicles within which are assembled the internal combustion engines, such that the internal combustion engines and the transportation vehicles may be operated with reduced exhaust emissions. Reduced exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines that power transportation vehicles are desirable in the art of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, as well as transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing, insofar as such reduced exhaust emissions are often required in order to meet internal combustion engine exhaust emission regulatory requirements imposed upon both transportation vehicle manufacturers and transportation vehicle owners.
While reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions are thus clearly desirable in the arts of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, as well as transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing, reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions are nonetheless not always readily achieved within the arts of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing and transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing. In that regard, reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions are often particularly difficult to achieve when cold starting internal combustion engines insofar as several internal combustion engine exhaust emission control components, such as in particular catalytic converters, are often not fully operational when cold starting internal combustion engines.
It is thus desirable in the art of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, as well as transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing, to provide methods and systems for operation of internal combustion engines, such as to provide reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions, particularly hydrocarbon emissions, upon cold starting of internal combustion engines.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various methods and systems for operation of internal combustion engines have been disclosed within the art of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, as well as transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing, for providing internal combustion engines, as well as transportation vehicles, with desirable features, such as but not limited to reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions. Included within such disclosed methods and systems are: (1) Nakano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,182 (method and system for maximizing oxygen sensor heating after cold starting an internal combustion engine for enhanced internal combustion engine performance and reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions); (2) Hamburg et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,465,697 and 5,483,946 and Cunningham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,785 (method and system for maximizing catalytic converter heating after cold starting of an internal combustion engine by controlling an air/fuel ratio within the internal combustion engine); and (3) Kuttner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,844 (method and system for preheating a heating element within an internal combustion engine, such as in particular a glow plug within a diesel internal combustion engine, such as to provide reduced battery drain within an ignition system associated with the internal combustion engine).
Desirable in the art of internal combustion engine design, development and manufacturing, as well as transportation vehicle design, development and manufacturing, are additional methods and systems for operation of internal combustion engines such as to provide reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions, particularly hydrocarbon emissions, upon cold starting of internal combustion engines.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
In accord with the object towards which the present invention is directed, there is provided by the present invention two methods and systems for cold starting an internal combustion engine, and one method and system for shutting down an internal combustion engine, wherein all three methods and systems reduce internal combustion exhaust emissions of an internal combustion engine, particularly upon cold starting of the internal combustion engine. The methods and systems are directed towards: (1) a preheating of at least one thermally activated sensor within an internal combustion engine prior to cold starting of the internal combustion engine; (2) an autocranking of an internal combustion engine while metering fuel into the internal combustion engine and timing ignition within the internal combustion engine such as to reduce internal combustion engine exhaust emissions when cold starting the internal combustion engine; and (3) a phased shut down of fuel supply control followed by ignition source control when shutting down an internal combustion engine after operating the internal combustion engine.
Each of the foregoing methods and systems provides for reduced internal combustion engine exhaust emissions, in particular when cold starting an internal combustion engine.